


chlorinated water

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swim Team, M/M, Swim Team, Swimming, it's the worst trust me on this, loosing your goggles in the middle of a race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yahaba shigeru just might prefer literal death to loosing his goggles in the middle of a race</p>
            </blockquote>





	chlorinated water

**Author's Note:**

> for kyouhaba week day three: ~~different team/~~ sports swap

This is a disaster. That’s all Shigeru can think at this moment. All this hard work; all the late nights; the missed homework assignments; all the fights with his mom; all the support from his dad; all the cancelled dates with all the girlfriends he’s ever tried to have; all the blood, sweat, and tears; all the support from his senpais- it’s all for naught- because halfway through the prefectures men’s butterfly finals, his stupid fucking goggles start to slip.

Shigeru panics, and nearly stops swimming when he first feels it, but then shoves the fear away and focuses on his strokes instead- but it’s still there. Every time he comes out of the water they slip further and further. All he really needs is for them to stay on long enough for him to time his turn at the wall.

_If worst comes to worst and I can’t finish, there's still the 400 meters._ He reminds himself, but it still feels horrible: all this hard work, and he gets out because he was too distracted by Kyoutani to properly tighten his fucking goggles.

The wall approaches, and he does his best to time his turn precisely. Shigeru _hates_ underwater summersaults with a dying vengeance, but he hates missing the wall even more. Luckily, given the rest of his shitty day, the universe decides to be a little nice, and he pushes off the wall with the same force of a donkey kicking someone. Unfortunately, the movement knocks off his goggles completely. The fly of his head as he turns over and chlorinated water floods his eyes.

Shigeru _hates_ swimming without his goggles.

The only upside of this whole predicament is that his goggles are somewhere in the pool, instead of around his neck, strangling him and utterly messing up his aerodynamics.

If you could sigh deeply while swimming, Shigeru would be.

The other wall comes as a bit of a surprise. Of course, Shigeru gets there on his downstroke, so instead of gracefully touching it and then jumping up to see how many people got out of the pool as he was floundering around, he hits his head.

“Fucking cock sucking-“ Shigeru cuts himself off- because, amazingly, he _isn’t_ the last one. As he glances around, and ignores the screams from the assembled teams, he realises that he actually came in _second-_ which means he’s qualified for _nationals_ , even though his goggles are at the bottom of the pool somewhere.

“Yahaba!” someone yells from above him. Shigeru looks up- and it’s _Kyoutani_ , looking incredible without his shirt, and holding out a hand to pull Shigeru up out of the water.

“I qualified.” Shigeru says, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, duh.” Kyoutani rolls his eyes. “Wait, where are your goggles?” Shigeru just points behind himself. Kyoutani looks stunned.

“You mean you lost them?” he asks, baffled. “And you still came in second?” He grins, a little blinding, and if Shigeru didn’t feel breathless earlier, he definitely does now. He just nods, feeling dazed.

Kyoutani shakes his hand out as if to say, “take it asshole”. Shigeru does, and Kyoutani pulls him out of the water easily.

This seems to wake Shigeru up from his reverie. “I qualified.” he says, suddenly hit by the implications of this. “Kyoutani, I qualified!” He starts jumping, his excitement more than his fear of slipping. “I qualified! We’re going to nationals!”

Kyoutani grins. “Yes we are.” he agrees, holding Shigeru steady by the arms. 

Shigeru stops jumping, but he doesn’t stop grinning. He glances up to the stands, to where he knows the rest of the team (and last year’s third years) are. He throws his hands above his head, knocking Kyoutani’s arms away and screams, “NATIONALS!” as loudly as he can.

“NATIONALS!” his team roars back.

Shigeru drops his arms, and turns his attention back to Kyoutani, who’s grin has softened into a fond smile. He gently takes his hand, and then discretely kisses it.

Kyoutani’s cheeks flame bright red and Shigeru beams at him. “We’re going to nationals, and I really fucking like you.” he whispers.

“Language,” Kyoutani whispers back, obviously flustered.

Shigeru throws his head back and laughs, bright and happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the family laptop broke and i am pretty afraid of typing **_gay fanfiction_** on my parent's laptop so i might not be able to finish kyouhaba week which is a shame coz i fucking love these morons but i will try this is just a bit of an advanced warning
> 
> also i have this headcannon that kyoutani doesn't like cussing the little cutiepie that he is


End file.
